


When fates Collide

by Teawithfae



Series: The Protectors series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Catboys & Catgirls, Child Abuse, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic-Users, Multi, No Sex, Original Character(s), Paganism, Schizophrenic character, Seers, Sibling Bonding, Sirens, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Werewolves, not like that ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithfae/pseuds/Teawithfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Max Lee Identical twins are put against each other by their abusive father. Using love and Pity to turn Max on David and Using Hate and aggression to turn David on Max. Meanwhile 919 miles away in cold springs KY Lilly, Rose, Victoria, and Max have their own battles to fight. Max an Alpha is forced by his girlfriend and fellow alphas of the pack to make Lilly, Rose, and Victoria's lives hell even though he is secretly in love with Victoria. Witnessing this all from a state away Austin is trapped in a small town with his adoptive parents. How will all of their lives be strung into one another and will Marc stop being an asshole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Good, Dirty Rotten Alpha

Lilly's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could after that bright, yellow school bus full of kids I already knew hated me with my little sister in my arms. This was what my family was reduced to: two teenage girls’ one still so small and lanky she was practically a bean pole and the other me no longer pretty like I was but scarred, and a widowed mother who sewed for a living. It wasn't like I had some sickness that no one wanted to catch and so they wouldn't let me on the bus no it was because of my genes that I couldn't go to school.  
"You can put me down now I'm fine" Rose said probably annoyed that I was still holding her like she was a baby when she really wasn't. I heard an amused laugh behind me and already knew who it was. The one of the few people of my kind who just didn't care that their right to an education was being taken away; Marcus Abernathy or just Marc as most people called him. Our mothers’ had been friends which made us great friends when we were younger but that changed when he became one of Lola's little puppets.

Lola was the one alpha you didn't want to piss off in cold springs, Kentucky. Still pretty, pom pom swinging with golden eyes she was the alpha female and paired with Marc's ambition they ruled the supernatural side to this county. But fortunate for me only Marc was here I could deal with this one.

"So daddy's girl still running after the school bus or has it just become a hobby for you now" he sneered probably thinking very high of himself that he decided to pick on the girl whose father was most likely killed by "human's rights" activists. These activists were called hunters because they hunted us down and took us away to god knows where. The ones left always assumed they were dead.

"you know maybe you should be running with me maybe they'll feel sorry for the actually dumb one and let us on so you can get some schooling" I argued walking off with Rose's (my little sister) hand in mine. Ugh if he'd take his fake girlfriend and die in a hole that would be the best thing those two have ever done for the world.

"Oh feisty little omega you know it's not your place to be talking to me like that but I'll let it slide this time" oh I couldn't stand him at all. I couldn't even stand his dumb little British accent. 

"And you should know it's not your place to be talking to anyone like that you dickhead but I'll make sure not to rip your head off this time" oh well I’ll be darned the poster child for vampirism decided to wake up before twelve in the afternoon. That was my best friend and father's god daughter Victoria. At this point they were having a stare off like in an old western movie. These two had been decided enemies sense he poured juice all over her sketchpad in third grade.   
"Oh she's alive. Look I don't have time for half dead bitches and puppies I think I’ll be going home now" and that was all he wrote. Ugh man I hated that Brit.


	2. I'm Sorry I can't Say I'm Sorry

Marc's P.O.V

I hated the fact that I just did that. I hated that I had to. I couldn't dislike Lilly but I had to act like I did. I'm in love with Victoria but I had to act like I'm not. I was a puppet on a string even though I was giving orders and I hated it. I guess I did this to myself. I joined the pack and now I have to live with Lola pretending to like me but secretly controlling my every goddamn move. Victoria knew this was all an act but I knew she hated me for doing this. I had to agree with her. I walked through the woods that surrounded the neighborhood that I now lived in not really knowing or caring where I was going. As long as I wasn't inside I didn't care where I was. 

Suddenly I heard music. Now I know I've gone insane. Who plays violin in the middle of the woods. I fallowed the music. It was so beautiful. I couldn't recognize the song at all but I knew it wasn't classical it sounded almost folk. Turns out I was right next to someone's backyard and not just anyone's backyard either. Only Victoria would be crazy enough to go out on her roof and play her violin only Victoria. I don't think she noticed me so I stayed and listened. Boy, could she play. She didn't just stand still and play though now that wouldn't be extraordinary enough for her no she danced and twirled as if moved by the autumn wind while she played. This was truly a sight to see. She clearly didn't want an audience though so I turned around and started to go back on my way. 

"You know I don't mind you listening Marcus, and thank you it's nice to know that people appreciate my music" Damn it busted! I always forgot she could read minds. I froze in my spot and turned around hoping she wasn't reading my mind now.  
"Um yeah you're getting really good on that violin" I stuttered looking anywhere but at her. She was now floating down onto the lawn gracefully as if she weighted no more than a feather did. She sauntered up to me as if she was not touching the ground at all.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop reading your mind, and you can go on your marry way without whatever embarrassment I may have caused. In exchange you will give our dear Little Rosemary a birthday gift" she was insane I'll tell ya she really was.

"Are you crazy I'm dead if Lola or any of her little minions see me at their doorstep what makes you think I'll be able to walk into the house" I argued.

"Oh that bitch does have you on a tight leash doesn't she? Well I could tell everyone in this whole county you've been cheating on Lola with me or I could tell Lola I've seen you fooling around with that girl Riley. In fact I could tell anyone anything so it's either leave the pack or get pushed out" she was right. I really only had two options I didn't want to do this anymore and not to mention Lola was a bitch to me anyway.

"what does the girl like anyway I've been away for a while I haven't really talked to her sense she was what eight" I might as well leave out of my own will rather then get kicked out right.

"she's quite the little nature freak nowadays I think she would love it if you got her a bird feeder or a wind chime oh and by the way the party's at seven everyone will be there"


	3. Two Worlds Which do I choose

Austin's P.O.V

"Son I won’t be here forever and someone has to lead these people. The tribe could use your guidance" my grandfather argued. I had told him before I couldn't do this not now being chief and a knight would put me and the tribe in danger. It was either be a knight and make my father proud or become chief and make my poor mother proud. This makes me wish Dakota hadn't run off he could be chief or hell a knight there is nothing wrong with the position.........okay yes there is. The knights were ordered by the Virtoses the rulers of basically the European supernatural world. They weren't elected they barely even listened to anyone other than themselves and were usually old fashioned. Knights were called in to stop everything from illegal potion brewing to fucking gay marriage.

"Look I really do want to do this but I'm so far into this knight business i can't get out of it and having a knight for a Chief could bring danger to well all of us. We just got over a war and well i know Virtoses they won't take kindly to someone they think won’t have their wellbeing at heart" I explained.

"Or you could help mend the rift between the two of us please I won't be here forever my time as chief is coming to a close" he did have a point. Besides once I’m eighteen I could always just stop being a knight. Then my assignment would be done they would finally let me go. The sad thing was that my dad had thrown me into this job at five! Marcus Abernathy future Virtose and the first one to ever be a hybrid. Yes perfect little Marcus Abernathy was a werewolf and a Seer. He has basically always been a brat even when he was little.

How do I know this? Well my mama was great friends with Mrs. Abernathy so great in fact that when Marc was born my mom was in the hospital room when it happened and Marc was born in England. So in short me and Marc are practically cousins and I'll be stuck with this brat until I'm eighteen because it's my job to protect this idiot. The Virtoses decided (well half of them) decided that because everyone in Europe wants to kill this kid lets send him to America and have another kid six months younger than him protect him even though that's his parents’ job. 

I swear these people are idiots. Not only do I have to make sure neither of us get killed or seriously injured I have to keep his memories of when he was five and under in my own head because apparently they were too traumatizing for him. Yeah I was really done with the Virtoses anymore. I don't live in Italy anymore (that's a whole other thing I won’t go into because my family is a mess) so why be a part of it anymore. 

"I accept"


	4. Freak

David's P.O.V

"How dare you hurt your poor defenseless brother?!" I didn't have to look up to see what was happening. I know my "poor defenseless" brother had light scratches on his arm from when I tried to get his iron grip off my throat. I knew my mother was crying. Not being able to help her son without hurting the other hurt her more than it did Max and I put together. This was how it was; my brother would hurt me I'd hurt him back. My father would hit me, my mother would cry, my father would hit her. I would be locked in the attic for days on end and the process would start again. I waited for the blows to hit. A punch to my cheek knocked me down wincing. I didn't dare fight back there would be no point. I didn't dare try to run away he'd find me. Multiple blows to my ribs hard enough to bruise surly and three long, deep cuts to my right cheek latter I was locked in the attic.

There was an old mirror up here that I couldn't avoid passing. I looked like a caged wild animal. Long black hair down to my shoulders, deathly skinny more apparent by the too big clothes I had been wearing just because it was too much hassle to ask my parents for new ones that fit. "Squinty" eyes the kids at school called them with bags underneath from lack of sleep. Not to mention the multiple bruises and scars that now decorated my body they added to the whole thing.

I didn't want to look at them even though I knew they were there. The two things that made me so different from my brother and sister. The reason my parents were marrying me off to any Dragon girl desperate enough for a reason to be proud of her family. Two cat ears on the top of my head that could hear just about everything. Hybrid they called it; the child of two people of the two species who takes characteristics from both. I called it a birth defect, a mistake, a sign from my ancestors that I was not the desired child I was the mistake.

I didn't look like a caged animal. I was a caged animal. I was a pet that no one wanted a stray. I looked away from the mirror there sitting on the floor was an old picture frame with a picture of Max, and I as toddlers playing with a ball. The truth was I looked just like him I was just like him except he was not the cursed child I was. I would not wish this on my brother no matter what my father did to me, no matter what he did to me. He was my twin brother and he would never be anything else.

Max's P.O.V

I sat and watched as my twin brother was beat, and as he was forced into the attic. I wouldn't sit here and pretend it was my fault that punk had it coming. That freak deserved everything he got..........man I was a hypocrite. How could I call someone a freak when I myself was one myself? He was perfectly normal and I knew this it was me who was messed up. I looked at myself in the mirror "normal" it screamed normal was the mask I wore constantly.

It was one thing to love another man even though it was fucked up and gross but a man I never truly met now that was truly disgusting and perverted. I knew what his name was and I really did meet him but it was only for a day a beautiful, amazing day. We kept in touch, E-mails here and there. I knew he lived somewhere in Indiana (what a perfect state for that red skinned vision of male beauty to live in). I was such a fucking freak. What would my father think if he knew? I'd be in worse shape than David probably be out on the streets. My father didn't tolerate freaks in his house, it was amazing how he allowed David to sleep under the same roof. I couldn't take this anymore.

Max and David's P.O.V

I couldn't stand the sight anymore I swung at the vision in the mirror.

CRASH!!!!!!! The mirror shattered in a million pieces never to haunt me again.

Max's P.O.V

"Max! What’s wrong why would you break your mirror? Why are you crying?" I couldn't answer. I was angry at myself that I couldn't be normal no matter how I looked I could never be normal. I could never be what my parents wanted. I couldn't become a doctor like they wanted, my brain just didn't work like that. I couldn't settle down with a nice girl and have children like they wanted, I didn't like women. I was destined for failure. I felt my mother's arms around me. I don't know what it was about mothers that always made you cry when you knew you needed to stop.

"Son, you can tell me anything. Your father isn't here he went to work" mom coed. That was it I had to tell someone and if anyone it had to be her. She was my mom I knew she would still love me if she knew.

"Mom, I'm gay" I confessed as if those three words could summarize the whole situation. Not only was I gay I was gay for a boy I had met one day at universal who had lost his brother and bumped his way into me on accident. I was gay for Austin Little the country boy from Italy. 

"That is no reason to cry my son. Something as small as that why that is not worth the mirror you broke. It's okay why is it so saddening to you?" my mother asked as if I was being ridiculous. I was surprised. I was prepared for crying, swearing, and yelling, but not acceptance.

"Because, mom I thought you wanted me to well have kids and a family. I can’t do that with another man" I explained. She smiled at me like I was four and asked a dumb question like “why can't I play with Barbies" or "why is daddy so sad".

"Sure you can I saw on the news the other day. Two men adopted five kids. Now if that's is not for you that's not for you but I would like to have some grandkids but you do have siblings" mom explained. I hugged her for the first time sense I know at least ten years, I hugged her.

"Thank you for understanding Mama"


	5. Happy Birthday Rosemary

Lilly's P.O.V

"Lilly, get the door I have to get the cake out of the oven!!!" my mom screamed. This was why we couldn't have birthday dinners in my family; everyone and their brother came. The only people coming who I actually liked was Austin, and Victoria who were basically my family now literally and not. Austin's Mom was best friends with my mom (don't ask me how they met that's accent history) and so he was always a friend of the family. Then something happened to his Mom no one ever talked about it so i don't really remember what, and his dad ran off. I didn't see him for a long time after that, but when we were fourteen on our birthday my grandparents adopted him now he was truly part of the family.

Victoria however was really the mysterious family member. Her parents were friends of my dad (again don't ask me how they met). Now my parents didn't teach me to discriminate people especially based on their species, but it didn't make sense that my dad would be friends with two vampires, even if they were from the same country as him. Yes so I had a vampire as a sister and a siren as a cousin. 

Yes Austin was a siren. That might explain the fact that you can't tell what color his eyes are, and when he was fourteen despite being in the middle of puberty sang like an angel while the other boys sounded like nails on a chalk board. Let's face it being around him kind of sucked. You were either fawning over him, or you were beating other people off of him. Yes I know it's not his fault that his allure works a little too well, but if you're trying to talk to a guy and they keep staring at your very male friend it's kind of annoying. None the less he was like my brother and well families can be a mess sometimes.

I opened the door to find a very cheerful, and blonde Britney. Oh yeah my actual cousins would be here. They were dicks.

Later on

I loved parties I really did, but when your preppy blonde cousin you hated sense third grade shows up, and decides to humiliate me all over again that's when it gets awful. First when playing pin the tail on the donkey she had decided to purposely pined the tail on me, then she poured punch all over me, and then threw cake in my face. I was so mad I was about to punch her two front teeth in when the door rang yet again.

"I'll go get it" I growled and went to go get the door. None other than Marcus Abernathy was standing at the door with two gift bags in hand.

"Let me guess Britney did that?" he asked pointing at the punch spill on my top.

"What do you want Abernathy to give us a big bag full of nothing and walk off like you’re the wittiest person who ever lived?" 

"No I'd like to say happy birthday to the birthday girl give her a gift maybe have some cake and leave. Oh and I remembered I forgot your birthday last year so um happy six month late birthday" he gave me one of the bags. Well it had some weight to it so it wasn't nothing. I opened the bag to see twinkling, green, and gold fabric. Wow okay um that's a pretty extravagant gift to get someone you were just nagging at this morning. This was clearly enchanted fabric only fays had this he would've had to go to Cincinnati's underground to get this. The underground was well literally an underground series of tunnels right under the city were potion ingredients were sold, and other magical items. I had been down there a few times mostly to help my mom get potion ingredients (she was a fay or well fairy after all. Actually Fays hatted being called fairies). 

"Why in the hell would you get me this Marc?"

"Well I want to say I'm sorry for being a dick it's just well...... I'm an idiot. I thought if I got with Lora, and joined the pack I'd be safer, but I guess I realized that at this point no one is safe. And if I'm gonna be in danger I might as well be in danger with the people who treated me like family even though I was a brat" I was stunned. How could he turn like that? I moved to let him inside and Austin was automatically behind me.

"I see you've gotten off your high horse Brit welcome back to the family" Austin said slapping him on the back.

Austin's P.O.V 

Well I didn't see this one coming. Brit brat decided to actually act like a person instead of a douchebag.

"And I see you decided to show yourself again, Hermit. Where have you been?" Marc asked. Eh I might as well tell him about me being chief if anyone should know it should be him.

"Well as of late I've been in Georgia with my grandparents" I answered. Lilly had something to do so she wondered off.

"Oh well how were they? Still old, right?" he laughed. 

"Of course ya idiot age doesn't work in reverse. My grandfather wants me to be chief when he passes" he looked almost shocked.

"Wow okay um why you? i mean don't you have uncles and well an older brother who could be chief. I'm not knocking it or anything just you know being the Chief of one group of people and a soldier of another who have both been to war just sounds like a tough spot".

"Well no shit. And no my uncle died twenty years ago and my brother ran off remember". The whole war thing was ridiculous really. The Virtoses had wanted to claim America as theirs meaning every single supernatural being in America had to obey the laws made by the Virtoses in Europe. Now seeing as that would be stupid we, as in the Tribe which basically were all the supernatural people whose ancestors were here before the Europeans showed up went to war with the Virtoses. No one won and America was still free even us, the freaks. 

"Hell, mate I'm sorry look I know you're stuck like this till you're eighteen then you can retire from the Knights. Let's hope nothing happens to your grandfather before then well let's hope nothing happens to him period. Is he doing okay" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah fit as a fiddle. he aint never kicking the bucket he's got at least a good ten years left in him" I joked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you damn sirens never die"

"Who’s a damn siren" Victoria shot in.

"Hey calm down Vicky. He's playing nice and he brings gifts" I joke.

“Is he now? Nothing offensive nothing over the line" she said smoothly. It was always so hard to tell when the hell she was joking.

"Yes weirdo don't you have a neck to bite or like an attic to haunt or well something to do" I joked. She looked at me like that comment was completely uncalled for.

"Loosen up it's a party, Vicky. You don't have to be so serious all the time" Marc said almost sympathetically. Okay well I don't know what's going on with these two, but I know Marc is screwed.

Marc's P.O.V

Austin made some dumb excuse to run off and now I was left with Victoria herself.

"You know just because you're here doesn't mean you're forgiven" She said vaguely.

"Well hell Victoria I guess I can't do anything right. I know Lilly and I aren't best Mates and I know you're mad at me"

"What's it like being two things at once" well that sure was random.

"Well that's a random ass question. Well I guess it can be annoying at times when you're different then a lot of your family but it can be seriously cool when you think about it I guess. I mean how many werewolves can use magic and tell the future? Not many and I guess it's the same with any other ability a pain in the ass but super cool. What's all this talk about Hybrids all of the sudden Vicky you know that's can be a sticky subject right"

"I think Lilly might be one.......I think Lilly's a Fay" 

"Well it's not completely unlikely, but don't you think she's a little old to just now be getting her powers. I mean I know of Fays who have gotten their powers at like two and their wings by like six she's fifteen now" I hoped she wasn't to be quite honest. Fays were extremely powerful magical beings most could control nature or weather hell some could summon fucking hail storms in the middle of summer. I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of a Fay.

"Well the other day she was talking to me and randomly went into Irish or at least something close to Irish and didn't even realize she did it. Then last week she was sleep over at my place and the whole room frosted over. I know it would be kinda weird for her to just now get her powers, but you know it's gotta be possible. Where the hell is she anyway?" she started looking around at the party guests. I recognized all of them of course some were in my class, some I had grown up seeing, and some were just eyeing me. I didn't see her.

"Dunno"


	6. I Think I Love this Weirdo

Max's P.O.V

Okay who the heck doesn't know how to call someone on Skype? I mean I know he lives out in the middle of nowhere but he'd have to live in a whole under a rock not to know this. Oh there he is.

"Okay next time can't we just call each other like normal people? I had to call a friend of mine to ask how the hell you do this and she got pissed at me for calling her when she was asleep" Austin complained. I laughed at that he would have to do that.

"Couldn’t you like go next door or something? You seem like the person to know their neighbors" I laughed.

"Sorry didn't feel like walking five miles, I can't drive yet well legally, and I'm not riding a horse over to my neighbor's house to ask them how to use a computer. Also my neighbors are seventy five and older" he explained. 

"Well then you were in a pickle then. How have you been lately?" 

"Oh I spent the weekend with my grandparents well my grandparents by blood, and of course they had me babysitting like five kids at once. But you know how grandparents are they just love to see ya no matter what you're doin'". I could imagine him running after a bunch of kids and talking to his grandmother or well really any elderly person.  
"Well that's good anything else happen”

"Oh a friend of mine's little sister had a birthday party today. Got to see a lot of my friends up in the city so that was a good time" oh of course he had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he I mean he was fucking gorgeous no doubt about it. Still hurt though. I decided to play it cool any how

"Oh who's the lucky girl you went all the way into town for, cowboy" I joked. He laughed nearly falling out of his seat.

"Oh no one. I wouldn't date her we're practically ken. Her grandfather is my adoptive father so yeah I'd either end up dead or on the streets if I ever dated his little princes. Also Lilly is too wild to even have a boyfriend" he joked. I saw through the camera that a little elderly woman had walked in the room behind him.

"Now don't be talking bad about my little granddaughter you know that aint true. Who on god's green earth are you talking to up here anyway?" the old lady said in a thicker accent then even Austin.

"I'm talking to someone on the computer Mamaw. This is Max remember the friend from Florida I told you about" Austin explained. She looked at either the computer or me in wonder as if she had either never seen an Asian before or technology before. 

"Well I'll be. Hello I'm Gloria nice to meet you Max now I'm gonna go fix up some supper" She said then waddled her way out of the room.

"Well she seems sweet" I said 

"Oh she really is she's just kinda well confused sometimes but she is the sweetest woman I've ever known"

"Wait if you know your grandparent's I’ll assume you know your parents why were you adopted? You don't have to tell me if you don't want though sorry probably a bad subject never mind"

"Oh it's fine. My mom she's um she's not all there well she's crazy and it wasn't really safe for me to stay with her and my father well he ran off back to Italy when I was eight and took my baby sister with him. Yeah I know it's kind of a downer" that was horrible. His mom was insane like literally insane, and his dad ran off and left him?

"Why would your dad not take you?"

"Let’s just say I had to stay here and leave it at that alright? My family issues are kinda complicated to say the least"

"Oh sorry to bring it up. You said you saw a bunch of your friends from the city today how was that?" I felt so bad for bringing that up. I should have just kept my mouth shut that's what I should have done. Why did I say that?

"Oh they were all they're crazy selves as usual. Let’s stop talking about me you've said like three words this whole time" 

 

Austin's P.O.V

Man he was cute. There I said it I liked guys well I also liked girls it really just depended on personality and looks to me. He looked like someone out of a high school movie. He was pretty funny when we weren't talking about my messed up family issues and he looked genuinely concerned about me too. eh there was no reason to start dating someone you could only see on a computer screen though and well he could never find me and me him.

"Well what do you want to know" he laughed. I remembered he told me about how he had a twin brother I forget his name now though.

"How’s your brother?"

"Oh he's fine been pretty busy actually last time I talked to him he practically had his nose glued to his books" 

"Oh that always sucks tell him I said good luck for me. You got anything going on or anything"

"Not really usually I'm at home reading harry potter or something"

"You like harry potter too!!!!" wow someone who actually likes those books finally! he chuckled at my reaction


	7. I Find a Secret

David's P.O.V (three weeks after I think I love this weirdo)

I was in the attic but this time I wasn't locked in. I was sneaking in. Last time I was up here I found something. It was a letter from some old dragon addressed to the Protector of bravery sense the beginning of time people who weren't human had been frightened that humans would overrule us and harm us. So six protectors would rise to protect their species or well group of species of course. There was the protector of great strength; they were the protector of werewolves, and Shape shifters. The protector who always held the truth; they were usually very dark and protected the vampires, and dark fays. The protector of great power; they protected the seers, and wizards. The protector of great wisdom; they protected the Fays. The protector who was the heart; they protected the sirens. And finally the protector of great bravery who protected the dragons.

 

I didn't get to read the note last time I was here. It was clearly hidden and I didn't want to get in trouble for snooping around in places I shouldn't be. There was no danger of getting caught now though. My mother had finally called the cops on my father for beating us and now he was gone. I felt as if I could do anything now I finally felt like I wasn't caged up and it felt great. I tip toed my way past my mom's room hoping she wouldn't hear me. 

Soon I was up in the attic trying to find the letter i had found two weeks ago. I heard a thud and a quiet curse. Max must have fallowed me up here damn it. i turned around to see my twin brother leaned up against the door frame I'm guessing he had just stubbed his toe on.

"Why the hell are you up here Max? You’re going to get us both caught" I scolded. He looked around trying to find where my voice was coming from. Oh right he was blind as a bat in broad daylight he probably couldn't see anything but shadows right now.

"Fallowing you! I went in the kitchen to get some water and didn't see you in your bed. And stop bugging out about getting caught dad's gone he can't hurt you anymore you’re fine" he said trying to find the light switch on the wall.  
"Well I'd rather not have mom find out I'm snooping through the attic"

"What the hell are you trying to find up here anyway"

"I found a letter addressed to the protector of great bravery but I couldn't read it at that moment"

"David that's crazy why would mom and dad have that"

"I don't know I didn't have time to read it before dad came up with a belt okay. I had to hide it before he saw me with it because god knows what he would have done if he knew I was snooping through the attic looking at letters I probably shouldn't be reading"

"Well if you know you shouldn't be reading them why are you looking for them?"

"I'm curious as to why the hell we have it"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know"

"Well it's not killing this cat" he chuckled at my response. "Forget about trying to find a light switch the lights don't work"

"Thanks for telling me now" I went back to rummaging through the random, dusty, junk we had up here.

 

Max's P.O.V

My brother was officially insane. He had gotten up at god knows when in the morning to snoop through old photo albums, and baby toys. Ugh I couldn't see a thing I hadn't even grabbed my glasses before i got up out of bed. I thought sense I had lived in this house sense I was born I could find my way to the kitchen and back to my room just fine. Looking back on it I wish I had grabbed them.

"Why aren't you strangling me, Max" he asked. 

"Do you want me too?"

"Of course not it's just a month ago had this happened you would've strangled me and screamed in my face. What happened" he asked. I thought back to a conversation I had with Austin a little while ago. I had told him about how me and David never got along and he looked like he was about to cry. He had told me that I was lucky I still had my siblings around that he missed his brother and sister so much. I guess that really opened my eyes to how much of a dick I was to my brother who already was going through enough.

"A friend of mine kinda helped me to realize I was being a really big jerk to you, and well I don't want to be anymore. You’d never do those things to me and well you're a really cool bro. I'm really sorry David and you don't have to forgive me I just want you to know i don't hate you" I had been meaning to tell him that for weeks now. I know our family is pretty fucked up it just is but that didn't mean my brother had to suffer for it, and I shouldn't have done any of those things to him. He ran over to me and hugged me. I was extremely surprised that he had done that. We just simply did not hug. The last time we hugged was when we were three I think.

"Do you know how many years I wished you'd say that? How many times I wished you'd stick up for me? Why didn't you Max?" he sniffled. I had no idea what to do accept wrap my own arms around him. 

"I was scared and selfish David. I was scared of him just like you were and well I wanted his attention. I'm so sorry.

"He wouldn't have done anything to his perfect son Max and you know it"

"I'm not perfect David out of the two of us he would've favored you if he knew, but that's behind us now and now we just have us mom and Jade" he looked at me confused and let go of me. He then smiled like an idiot.

"You’re gay aren't you?"

"Yup. Did mom tell you?"

"No I caught you making goo goo eyes at that boy from Indiana on Skype" I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed as if this was the funniest joke of the year.

"Are we going to find your dumb letter or are you just going to sit here and laugh at me all morning?"

"I'm tempted to sit here and laugh. Remember I got a good fifteen years of snotty comments to repay you" we both laughed like two idiots. 

It didn't take too long until we found the dumb letter and of course I couldn't read it so David decided to read it. 

"Dear David Ju-long Lee and Max Bolin Lee,

If you are reading this it means you are old enough and you are ready to know. You both are destined to be the Protectors of great bravery. It has been foretold that you both are the bravest of us all and that you two and only you too should protect us. Go to the protector's school for genetically differents. There you will meet the other five of you. I am sorry to tell you that I cannot help you anymore than I have good luck to you both. With hope Julia yang" we were both in shock there was no way this was true. He re-read it but it was still the same message. We would have to ask our mom about it in the morning but now we needed to go back to sleep.


	8. Spellbooks, and Magic Potions

Lilly's P.O.V 

Okay I had to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Random things would freeze just from my touch, it seemed wind liked to fallow me inside, and the other day I woke up on the ceiling! My mom was in the basement where we kept all of our magic stuff. Everything was down here from my mom's spell books that seemed centuries old, to an old bow my dad had somehow brought with him from Romania.

"Hey Mama what are ya doing" i asked looking at the bowl she was mushing something in.

"oh apparently Marc's been getting headaches again so i thought I'd break out an old migraine potion any particular reason why you're down here or did you just want to talk?" shit. Why was it my mom could literally read my mind? I mean some kids got away with everything and I could just stand weird or not talk and she was on to me.

"Well it was more just wanting to talk to you. Um lately strange things have been happening to me"

"That’s every day in this house Lilly darling, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific"

"Well whatever I touch freezes, this weird wind keeps fallowing me, and I woke up on the ceiling once"

"Oh why didn't you tell me? oh I thought this would never happen I'm so proud"

"Of what!" how do you feel pride for someone who woke up on the ceiling?

"Your magic's settling in you're a fay Lilly! Oh I wander what element. Well if you're freezing things I would assume you're going to be an ice fay but you never know"

"Mom stop rambling and please explain what you're talking about"  
"okay when young fays get their magic it a lot of times needs to settle it's self in them so you're magic will act up for a little while maybe a few weeks nothing to big, then you'll wake up one day and poof you're wings will be there now don't worry it's quite easy to hide them and then you can start learning how to use your magic properly" now she tells me this. Couldn't she have told me this when I was younger so I didn't freak out and think a ghost was fallowing me or something. Wait didn't people get their magic when they were really young? I remember Marc and Austin getting their magic when they were like six which resulted in Marc being randomly glued to the ceiling fan, and Austin's magic doing this weird spark thing right in front of his nose.

"Wait isn't my magic a little bit late I mean Austin and Marc got their magic when they were like six"

"Sometimes late bloomers do happen Lilly. That just means you'll know better than to do stupid stuff with your magic when you get it. Unlike Austin and Marc who right when they got their magic decided to turn each other pink with purple polka dots" I laughed at the thought of Austin and Marc with pink skin polka dotted with purple dots.


End file.
